Turtlerangers
by Cloeh
Summary: Solo queria jugar...¿sus hermanos lo entenderan?. Oneshot


¡¡Hola a todos!!

Acá les entrego un fics **que no es mió**, es de una prima llamada Javiera. Ella hizo este fics hace como un año luego de ver la película de las Tmnt 2007.

Y como el pobre fics estaba quedado en el olvido, le dije que me lo pasara para subirlo y que así lo leyera mas gente.

Yo lo encontré bastante bueno y por eso le insisti a mi prima que me lo pasara (ya que no quiere hacerse cuenta en ningun sitio ).

Espero que les agrade tanto como que me gusto a mí .

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

**………………………………………**

.

"**Turtlerangers"**

.

.

- Rafa, pásame las papas, please- pidió Mike tirado a lo largo del sofá frente a la tele.

- Alcánzalas tu- refunfuñó Rafa sentado en el suelo, apoyando su caparazón en el sillón, no prestaba atención a la televisión, se encontraba muy ocupado lustrando sus armas.

- ¿Donny…puedes?- suplicó Mikey, ahora boca abajo en el sofá, sonriendo forzadamente.

- Están frente a ti Mikey…- contestó Donatelo, sin despegar los ojos del televisor - alarga la mano.-

- ¿Para que sirven los hermanos si no le pueden pasar al menor y más débil de ellos un mísero plato de…- pero sus palabras callaron cuando el plato de papas lo golpeó en la cara.

- ¡Pero que sucede!- reclamó

- Ahí están tus papas…- se oyó a Rafa que volvió a lo suyo. Donny emitio un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación y siguió atento a la tele. A su vez Mike, comía las papas desparramadas, en una especie de búsqueda del tesoro a tientas, atento al televisor aún.

- ¿Dónde esta Leo?- preguntó Donatelo a Rafael…ya que Mike estaba ocupado.

- De seguro buscando algún nuevo entrenamiento por cualquier lugar peligroso…- dijo Rafa.

- No creo…-

- ¡CUIDADO!- se oyó fuertemente la voz de Miguel Angel en la habitación, haciendo caer a Donatelo del asiento rodando por el piso y provocando que Rafa tirara sus armas peligrosamente, clavándose a los costados de la cara de Donatelo.

- ¡QUE DIABLOS PASA!- gritó furioso Rafa, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- Casi me decapitas…- se quejó Donatelo mirando los costados de su cabeza y el cuerpo tieso como una tabla.

- Aquel sujeto hará caer a ese otro por el barranco…- contestó Mike con voz temblorosa y lastimera, tapándose los ojos.

- ¡Déjate de tonteras! es solo un programa!.- lo regañó Rafael.

- No es solo un programa…es MI programa favorito.-

- No sabía que tuvieras preferencias Mike…pensé que todo era igual para ti.- contestó irónico Rafa, desclavando sus armas del suelo en el que Donatelo ya no estaba.

- Paren los dos.- cortó tajante el casi decapitado dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

- Pero él fue el que…-

- ¡Basta Miguel!- dijo Donatelo mirándolo amenazaste con un trozo de sandía que había sacado recién del refri.

- ¡No! La sandía asesina no por favor! ¡soy una tortuga joven para morir! ten piedad de mí…-

¡¡Zas!! El pedazo voló a través de la habitación dándole a Mike de lleno en la cabeza, dejando su nuca manchada de sandía, mientras esta se escurría por su cara.

- Oh noo…me muero…a manos de mi hermano...¡oh no!! ¡¡Veo la luz, veo la luz!!- actuó sacando la lengua y llevandose la mano a la cabeza en posición dramática.

- Detente, si no quieres tu cabeza dentro de la sandía.-

- Ok, ok, me callo…- y siguió viendo su programa comiendo la sandía, aprovechando la ocasión.

Luego de eso solo el sonido de la televisión se podía oír, aparte de uno que otro grito ahogado de Miguelangel que Rafael mantenía bajo control con severas miradas, mientras Donatelo comía su sandía con los pies sobre la mesa.

Luego de unos minutos en que no se creó ningún tipo de interacción entre los ninjas, se oyó un ruido a la lejanía proveniente de las alcantarillas. Ninguno se sobresaltó a medida que el sonido se iba acercando, ni tampoco se sobresaltaron cuando una figura atravesó la puerta que daba a las alcantarillas, avanzando con paso regular.

- Hola a todos.- saludó una voz sin ánimo y mecánicamente.

- Hola Leo.- saludó Miguel sin mirar a su hermano.

Un gesto de cabeza de Rafael y un movimiento de mano de parte de Donatelo fueron las muestras de bienvenida al hermano mayor. Al ver Leo que no tendría otro tipo de interacción con los dos, se dirigió donde Miguel Angel.

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó mirando la televisión con el ceño fruncido.

- Un estúpido cayendo por un barranco…- contestó Rafa.

- Cállate Rafa…¿pueden creer que existe un grupo de gente con trajes de colores representativos, con poderes especiales, con transportes super hiper rápidos, que luchan contra un grupo de villanos, salvan a las personas, con entrenamiento y guarida secreta? Además con un nombre único y un poco complicado…-

- ¿No me digas Miguel? ¿En serio pueden existir programas así? Que lástima que existan esos personajes solamente en la ficción y no en la realidad para proteger a todas las personas ¿No lo creen? Es mucho mejor que un grupo de adolescentes ninjas mutantes tortugas…pero qué va…también son causa de la imaginación y solo existen en dibujos animados…- Comentó en tono irónico Rafael mirando a Miguel Angel, pero al ver la cara de desentendido del menor, el cual no había comprendido la ironía, movió la cabeza negativamente y comenzó a afilar sus sais.

- ¿Y cómo se llaman?…- se resignó Leo al comprender que Mike nunca cambiaría.

- Son…- y ágilmente se paró adoptando una pose defensiva.- Los super…¡¡Power Rangers!! – y movió los brazos y piernas descordinadamente tratando de simular ataques haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie nuevamente y se sentó.- Aunque no se si es Fuerza dino, Tormenta delta, Trueno salvaje, Super patrulla mística o Ninja zero…- Contestó con cara de pena y frustración.

- ¿No será Zero, Fuerza salvaje, Tormenta ninja, Dino trueno, Super patrulla delta o Fuerza mística?- corrigió Donatelo con una ceja levantada y la boca llena.

- ¿Bueno, quién ve Power Rangers? ¿Tú o yo?.- respondió ofendido Mike.- mejor métete en tu laboratorio y no te las des de gran conocedor de los Power.- y cruzado de brazos siguió viendo la tele.

Resignado, Donatelo botó la cascara de sandía y se fue al laboratorio tal cual le recomendaron. En cambio Leo salió de la habitación seguramente donde Splinter mientras Rafael probaba la velocidad con que manejaba sus sais, haciendo movimientos rápidos como el rayo, pero destructivos para la tela del sofá.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, sin mayores complicaciones ni novedades, Donatelo haciendo sus experimentos y creando cosas nuevas, sin prestar atención a nada mas que a su mundo, Rafael regañando por toda la casa y dando portazos cada vez que nadie le respondía para comenzar una pelea. Leo entrenaba solo, imaginando a Rafa en el saco. Splinter arreglando los destrozos que dejaban todos. Finalmente Mike comiendo todo lo que pillaba y viendo un especial de los Power Rangers…dando pequeñas visitas a Donatelo durante los comerciales

- Oye Mike, préstame la gaseosa, por favor.- pidió Leo a la hora de almuerzo.

- ¿Estas seguro que es bebida? puede ser algún tipo de trampa preparada por algún villano con monstruos mutantes a su disposición…exactamente como Dark Specter ¿no crees que es mucha la coincidencia?- contesto receloso con la bebida en la mano, acercándosela al cuerpo y achicando los ojos.

- Si es así, lo enviamos donde el pie y arman una cofraternidad.- dijo arrebatándole la bebida Leo.

- Y luego lo invitan a tomar el té…- aportó Rafael, sacando otro pedazo de pizza.

- ¿Quién es Dark Specter?- preguntó Donatelo con un pedazo a medio comer.

- ¿De qué se trata tu nuevo experimento Donatelo?- preguntó calmadamente Splinter tratando de abrir una conversación pacífica y sin tropiezos. Donatelo masticó rápidamente el trozo que tenía en la boca y emocionado explicó. Mientras sus hermanos lo miraban callados.

- Es sobre unos dispositivos para localizarnos rápidamente, se tratan de unos chips que irán insertos en nuestros caparazones, conectados a un radar que enviará señales de nuestro paradero a una especie de reloj holográfico que cada uno tendrá y que al encenderlo proyectara un mapa de Nueva York, con un punto rojo, azul, naranjo, morado y blanco que nos representaran a cada uno…- dijo satisfecho de sí mismo y con la aprobación del maestro, Leo y Rafa. Pero todos quedaron mirando a Miguel Angel que miraba a Donatelo con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Espera, espera Donny…¿estas tratando de decir que andaré controlado por ustedes? ¿podrán ver dónde me encuentro? ¿y para peor con un pedazo de metal pegado quien sabe donde en mi caparazón? ¿Acaso me estas…?-

- Es una buena idea Miguel Angel, además Donatelo aun trabaja en eso- señalo Splinter con su voz tranquila.

- Pero que quede claro, mi caparazón no lo tocan ni aunque me convirtieran en mutante, como los de los Power…- dijo exhalando profundamente reclinándose en la silla y repitiéndose pizza.

- Eh…Mike, somos mutantes.- corrigió Rafael con su porción en la mano camino a su boca.

- Oh, bueno, ni con super poderes - los restantes de la mesa movieron resignados la cabeza, dando por terminado el tema, vencidos por la insistencia de Mike.

Pasaron unos minutos en que comían tranquilamente, ignorando la derramada de la bebida de Leo, los eructos de Rafael, la meditación de Splinter y las continuas repeticiones de Donatelo.

- Muchachos - habló Splinter cuando todos hubieron terminado y reposaban echados en la silla con las cabezas hacia atrás y las manos sobre el abdomen - quiero que al atardecer se reúnan en el gimnasio, deseo que tengan algún entrenamiento juntos.-

- Si, sensei - contestaron a coro las cuatro tortugas.

- ¿Y a qué se debe todo esto? - preguntó Donatelo

- ¿Acaso un padre no puede querer tener un entrenamiento tranquilo junto a todos sus hijos?.-

- No preguntes cosas tontas Donny, mejor haz caso y calla.- le dijo Rafael con su amoroso tono de voz, sin abrir sus ojos.

- A la orden.- asintió rápidamente Miguel Angel mientras se colocaba en pie sobresaltando a todos - y si me disculpan, debo ir a ver unos capítulos que darán ahora. Por suerte existen esos Padrinos Flácidos que dan a esta hora, así no me pierdo nada.- dijo dirigiéndose al sillón el que salto y al que cayó tirado, encendiendo con el control la televisión.

- Mágicos.- corrigieron a coro sus hermanos.

- Ay, como sea, ustedes son los que ven esos programas para pequeños.- he ignorando las expresiones de sus hermanos se metió de lleno en el capítulo.

.

Dos horas después

- ¡Voy a casa de Casey!- se escuchó gritar a Miguel Angel mientras tomaba su patineta y salía velozmente por las tuberías, dejando un chiquero digno sólo de él.

- ¡Miguel Angel!- trató de atajar en vano Rafael, pero la patineta de Mike iba lejos ya en el alcantarillado- ¿quién limpiará este chiquero?- preguntó a nadie en especial tratando de encontrar el control remoto entre el desorden.- maldito control…-

- ¿Porqué no ordenas tu Rafael?- sugirió Leo caminando al refrigerador.

- ¿Porqué debería?- pregunto Rafael, dirigiendo su cabeza rápidamente en dirección a su hermano.

- Quizá, sólo quizá, porque tú verás el televisor ahora.-

- Rafael soltó un pequeño gruñido, continuando su búsqueda. Súbitamente una bolsa de basura voló y le dio a Rafa, tapándole completamente la cara, haciéndolo erguirse y voltear lentamente hacia Leo mientras la bolsa caía lentamente al piso.

- Creo que la necesitarás.- le contestó Leo a una pregunta no hecha verbalmente, levantando los hombros en un gesto despistado, mordiendo una manzana.

.

- Hola, Mike- saludó Casey abriendo la ventana de su cuarto para dejar entrar a su amigo.

- ¡Hola Casey!-

- ¿Qué te trae acá, amigo?-

- Es que, bueno…- Mike sacó un puñado de papas fritas de un cuenco en una repisa.- Creo que me puedes ayudar a conseguir algunas cosas…-

.

- Es tarde…-

- Ya llegará.-

- Esta retrasado.-

- Es su naturaleza.-

- Es un irresponsable.-

- Es el menor.-

- No por eso nos debería retrasar a todos.-

- Apenas esta anocheciendo Rafael.-

- Pero todos lo estamos esperando.-

- Cállate un rato Rafa.-

- No me mandes Donny, además Leo también está hablando.-

- No me refería a estar hablando Rafa.-

- Déjalo ser Donny.-

- Silencio los tres.-

Splinter estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, de cara a las tres tortugas presentes en la misma pose que él, con la diferencia de que estos intercambiaban miradas y palabras.

- Me estoy aburriendo de esto…-

- Paciencia Rafael, creo que eso lo debes saber. La paciencia es muy importante, si quieres saber, ya estas haciendo algo útil ahora, estas entrenando.-

Leo ahogó una risa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?.-

- De nada…-

Un ruido en las alcantarillas captó la atención de todos, y este era el único sonido audible en ese instante. Sus actuales posiciones no les permitían mirar hacia la puerta, por lo que sólo podían esperar. Lo más lógico sería que Miguel Angel tratara de entrar en silencio, tratando de pasar inadvertido para luego argumentar que siempre había estado allí…

Alguien corría por el salón, y se detuvo frente al gimnasio, abriendo la puerta lentamente.

- ¡Que onda!- gritó Miguel Angel en la entrada, haciendo voltear a todos y provocando que Splinter abriera los ojos.

Miguel Angel estaba vestido con un traje naranjo, casco con visor, guantes y zapatos blancos. Y una capa del mismo color que su traje tapaba su caparazón. Sacó su armamento e hizo una serie de rápidos movimientos con ellas antes de optar una pose de ataque.

- ¡Orange Ranger en acción!.- gritó efusivamente.

Leo, Rafa y Donny miraron inexpresivos a Mikey durante unos segundos, luego, una explosión de risas y retorcidas en el piso se desató en el gimnasio. Nadie pudo ver la cara de no entender de Miguel Angel tras el casco.

- ¿Porqué ríen?- Preguntó inocentemente, cambiando su pose a una mas relajada.

- Es…tu traje… es ridículamente…ridículo…- logró articular entre risas Rafael.

- Esto…es…una buena…broma…Mike…- comentó riendo Leo.

- ¿Porqué…no nos…consigues…unas de esas?- pregunto Donatelo.

Splinter solo miraba, decidido a no hacer comentario alguno. Estaba mas preocupado por la actitud de Leonardo, Rafael y Donatelo que por el traje de Miguel Angel.

Mike se sacó lentamente el casco, tiró al suelo sus armas y dejó a la vista una cara inundada de pena, que solo Splinter pudo ver. Mike veía a sus hermanos reírse a mas no poder dando vueltas en el suelo y estos no notaron cuando salió del cuarto cabizbajo.

- Bien hecho chicos - habló Splinter. Inmediatamente las tres tortugas se detuvieron y miraron a Splinter que ahora se dirigía a la salida y en vano buscaron a Miguel Angel en el gimnasio.

No hizo falta que les explicaran el porqué de las felicitaciones. El arrepentimiento llegó a sus caras demasiado tarde…ya habían herido al pequeño Mike..

.

-¡¿Mike?!- se escuchaba por toda la casa las voces de Leo, Rafa y Don buscando por cada rincon del lugar.

No estaba por ningún lado. Al fin, se encontraron simultáneamente los tres en el salón, donde Splinter descansaba en el sillón.

- ¿Dónde estará?- preguntó apenado Rafael.

- En algún lugar de Nueva York…quién sabe dónde…- se lamentó Donatelo.

- En verdad fuimos estúpidos…- acertó Leonardo.

- Y mucho.- reafirmó Splinter y los tres jóvenes lo miraron.- ¿Podrán alguna vez comprender a su hermano? no es igual a ustedes, ninguno es igual al otro. Sólo en apariencia son parecidos. Saben que Miguel Angel es más infantil en sus cosas pero ¿acaso es eso un motivo para burlarse de él? ¿creen que por ser como es le dolerá menos lo que le hicieron? Están equivocados, es todo lo contrario, lo sentirá aun más porque es más sensible que ustedes. El sólo quería mostrarles algo que a él le gustaba, compartirlo con ustedes, hacerlos partícipes. ¿Pero que hacen? Burlarse, humillarlo…no sé quien es más infantil en realidad…-

Ninguno respondió, se sentían bastante mal como para hablar. Pensando en cómo estaba su hermanito menor en estos momentos.

- Voy a buscarlo.- dijo Leo corriendo a la salida.

- Yo también.-

- Y Yo.-

Dejaron a Splinter solo. Preguntándose por qué salían si había miles de lugares en donde Miguel Angel podría estar…sería más sensato quedarse, pero las tortugas tenían otros planes…y Splinter no lo sabía.

Donatelo fue el primero en llegar, con una bolsa negra en la mano y vio a Splinter en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado.

-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- No…disculpe, necesito ir a mi laboratorio…- y se alejó murmurando algo así como "ahora necesitaría los localizadores…"

Un rato después llegó Rafael, con una caja en las manos.

- ¿Lo encontraste?- repitió la pregunta.

Rafael se sobresaltó al escuchar a Splinter pero luego contesto

- No… voy a mi pieza.- y desapareció del cuarto.

Leo tardó un poco mas pero finalmente llego ya antes que Splinter preguntara, se adelantó.

- ¿Ha llegado Miguel Angel?-

- No…aún no.-

Y sin mas, se fue a su habitación.

.

Miguel estaba sentado en el tejado de un alto edificio, con sus brazos agarrando sus rodillas y pensando, mirando al traje tirado al lado suyo.

Eres un tonto Miguel Angel… un tonto…- y agarrando su traje, lo lanzó por el edificio, cayendo sobre un camión de la basura que pasaba. No pudo tirar el casco, ya que lo había dejado en casa.

Sus hermanos nunca lo comprenderían, en realidad nunca lo comprendían… "_¿Seré yo el problema? ¿Acaso no encajo en el grupo? ¿Soy muy infantil para acompañarlos?"_ Pensaba en todos aquellos momentos en los que había actuado de manera infantil y también en todas aquellas veces en que había tratado de cambiar, pero no podía. Sabía que sus hermanos lo querían tal cual era, pero esta era la primera vez que en realidad se había sentido mal… era una sensación nueva…dolorosa y triste…que lo invadía en lo más hondo… y lo hacía pensar todas estas cosas, nunca antes planteadas. "_Cállate Miguel Angel, si fueses una molestia te habrían tirado hace tiempo". _Le decía una voz en su cabeza, pero por otra parte existía otra, la de sus sentimientos y pensamientos…"_No respetan mis gustos…no me comprenden…me pasaron a llevar…me hirieron"._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar todas estas palabras. "_Así es la vida…hay que vivir con estas cosas…son mis hermanos, e igual los quiero"._

Aún apenado se dirigió a la guarida, dispuesto a llegar e irse a dormir de inmediato, deseando un nuevo día.

.

Miguel Angel entró silenciosamente y vio a Splinter aún en el sillón.

- Hola Miguel Angel.-

- Hola maestro.-

Tu casco esta en el gimnasio.

Lo sé, pero ahora voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- y se dirigió a su cuarto sin ánimos.

Leonardo, Donatelo y Rafael se encontraban con una oreja pegada a la puerta de su cuarto, laboratorio y otro cuarto respectivamente. Cada uno atento a la llegada de Miguel Angel, sin saber que las otras tortugas hacían lo mismo…vestidos igual.

Miguel Angel entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego de un momento el laboratorio y dos cuartos de abrieron al mismo tiempo. Dejando ver a un Power morado, otro azul y otro rojo.

- ¿Qué hacen?- dijeron simultáneamente los tres, mirando a sus dos hermanos.

- Disculparme con Mike- contestaron los tres, y con una sonrisa se reunieron frente al cuarto de Miguel Angel.

La escena era divertida, solo se podían diferenciar por los colores de sus trajes y cascos, ya que sus siluetas eran idénticas.

- ¿A la cuenta de tres?.- Sugirió el blue ranger, o sea, Leonardo.

- Esta bien.- Asintieron el red ranger y el purple ranger, o sea, Rafael y Donatelo.

- Uno…dos…tres…- y Leo abrió la puerta de Miguel Angel.

Este estaba recostado en su cama y miró las extrañas figuras que entraron en su cuarto. Su mirada era de sorpresa, diversión y la sombra de la tristeza se fue desvaneciendo, comenzando a dibujarse una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

- Se ven ridículos ¿Saben?- comentó con ironía Mikey.

- Lo sabemos…- afirmaron cabizbajos los tres, arrepentidos. Miguel Angel miraba atento.

- Fuimos unos estúpidos, Mike.- Dijo Donatelo sacándose el casco.

- Nunca debimos burlarnos de ti, fuimos unos zopencos…- agregó Rafael repitiendo el gesto de Donatelo.

- En verdad hermano, lo sentimos mucho…sentimos haberte herido, eres nuestro hermanito pequeño y lo último que queremos es hacerte sentir mal.- señalo Leo, quitándose igualmente su casco.

- Debemos respetarte…y no reírnos de tus acciones…debemos aprender mucho de ti.- aportó nuevamente Donatelo.

- Y sabemos como eres…no podemos cambiarlo... sino, no serías nuestro Mike.- Finalizó con una sonrisa Rafa.

Miguel Angel los miró unos instantes, intercambiando miradas con sus hermanos. Lentamente se bajó de la cama y quedó frente a ellos. De súbito se abalanzó a sus hermanos, abrazando a los 3 al mismo tiempo, quedando los cuatro unidos en un abrazo.

Esto es genial, no saben lo que me alegra que me digan esto. Además, se ven muy bien vestidos así.- dijo riendo.

- No mejor que tú con tu traje Mike.- le dijo Leo.

- No, el traje quedó en el pasado…-

- ¿En serio?- preguntó asombrado Rafa.

- Si, pero aun me gustan los Power Rangers - aseguro Miguel Angel.

- Eso es obvio, pero ¿porqué no el traje?- inquirió Donatelo, aun estando los cuatro abrazados.

- Digamos que…se me cayó.-

- Que pena.- dijo Rafael.- y nosotros que nos habíamos conseguido estos trajes para completar el grupo y formar un multizord.-

- ¡Estuviste averiguando Rafa!- gritó feliz Miguel Angel.

- Necesitaba hacerlo…después de todo me vestiría de uno.-

- ¿Ahora verán los Power Rangers conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado el menor.

- Sí, Mike.- Respondieron los tres.

-¡¡SI!!- gritó eufórico Mikey saltando por toda la habitación, hasta tropezarse con un mueble, cayéndose

- Estoy bien…estoy bien…- agregó, levantándose cuando sus hermanos hicieron ademán de ayudarlo - tengo una grandiosa idea, puedo conseguirme el traje nuevamente, sacamos la cámara, nos ponemos los cascos y nos sacamos una foto. Luego la imprimimos en tamaño extra grande y la colgamos ¿qué les parece la idea?-

- Oye Mike, no abuses - pidió Rafael.

- Los cuatro rieron animadamente y bajaron la escalera.

- Power chicos, aún queda pizza - se oyó gritar a Splinter de abajo y las tortugas corrieron en dirección a la cocina.

- ¡Ahora maestro Splinter! - gritó Miguel Angel desde atrás de sus hermanos, confundiéndolos mientras corrían uno junto al otro frente a Splinter.

- Digan "Ranger"- y la cámara de Splinter accionó el flash, tomando una fotografía de Leo, Rafa y Donny como Rangers con cara de derrotados aun corriendo. Y medio tropezando y con una gran sonrisa de Mike en el fondo.

.

**……………………………………**

.

.

Y así queda este fics… bastante bueno, mi prima tiene alma de escritora pero no se la cree…así que como este fics es de ella todos los review a Javiera ( y anímenla para que siga haciendo fics y se haga una cuenta en el sitio )

Antes que se me olvide...

**Renuncia extra 1:** Todo lo relacionado a todas las temporadas y distintos Powers Ranger no me pertenecen.

**Renuncia extra 2: **Todo lo relacionado a los Padrinos mágicos no me pertenecen.

.

Bueno gracias por leer la invención de mi prima.

Nos vemos en otra oportunidad pero con un fics mió :P.

Cloeh.


End file.
